


Never Have I Ever

by motteme



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slow Build, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: Seungyhun just came back from filming his movie in Germany, when a certain leader decides to come to his house and involve him in a not-so-innocent round of the drinking game "Never Have I Ever".





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, I hope you guys enjoy this one! 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please have mercy and tell me. It's four in the morning and I just wanted to finally get this one done. Friendly reminder once again that English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> Have fun!

It was already late and Seungyhun was ready for a relaxed evening at home. The past few weeks he had been terribly busy with filming his new movie in Germany and he would be lying if he would deny the fact that he hadn’t missed his home terribly. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy to work with his co-workers or learn more about an unfamiliar culture and their art, but it simply wasn’t home.

Or to rephrase that, the people he worked with simply weren’t the ones he called home.

Sure, it probably sounded cheesy as hell calling his close friends and family home, but that’s how he felt about them. His family and friends were always the one who grounded him and helped him feel safe when all he wanted to do was run away and hide from his celebrity status. Especially his bandmembers understood his struggles. They were all part of the same scheme anyways and after being together for nearly ten years, with one member even longer than that, they all learned how to cope with their problems one way or another.

Seunghyun had always started to pull away when he felt like things were getting a bit too much, when the voices in his head wouldn’t shut up or the pressure and the high standards required of him got too much. He knew that not all of his friends were happy when he pulled away like that, but most of them knew by now that after having time on his own, he would always come back to them and make as many happy memories with them as he was able to.

He was sitting in his living room, bearbricks and paintings covering the walls and fancy furniture everywhere, sitting on his leather couch in front of the TV, with a glass of wine in his hand. His mind started to wander and after a while, he couldn’t help but think about his bandmembers.

Younbae only lived ten minutes away from his house, which often proved to be a great benefit. He knew that sometimes the bad thoughts in his mind wouldn’t go away, no matter how much wine he drank or how much he tried to put a smile on his lips. That’s when he called Youngbae. Even though he was younger than him, he always managed to make him smile a bit. When he felt terrible he often forgot to eat, or didn’t eat at all, because his stomach would be too upset to hold food. Bae would then come around and bring some of the delicious soups Hyorin always cooked for him when he was sick. He would stay over for a while and they would mostly end up talking about their family and Seungyhun would tease him when he would finally ask Hyorin to marry him.  
The younger usually just blushed and mutter a shy “soon”.

His friendship with Daesung was a bit different. Whenever his thoughts got so bad they even scared himself, he would call him and Daesung wouldn’t think twice about it and rush over to his house as soon as possible. They all knew that their Hyung was dealing with a lot of bad thoughts and even worse problems, which often forced him to stay in bed for days. Daesung would come over and they would often sit on the floor in front of one of Seunghyun’s favourite paintings and talk about his problems in detail. The things that scared him, the things that wouldn’t leave him alone, the insecurities and everything in between.

And Daesung would listen closely, not wanting to miss anything and after Seungyhun had spoken his mind he would be quiet for a while, lost in his own thoughts until he responded to everything the older had said and tried to lift his spirits. When they were still young, Daesung had always tried to calm him with religious things, but over the years he had learned to not overflow him with his own believes, because they often did not help Seunghyun to calm down. They sometimes made matters even a bit worse, so Daesung had learned to speak more like an atheist, but it also worked to other way around.

Daesung barely felt bad, but when he did and Seunghyun wanted to cheer him up, he’d try his best to cite some biblical verses he had memories – and it helped.

The maknae was a whole other story. When it came to Seungri, Seunghyun had always felt a huge responsibility to protect and watch out for him. Sure, he had always been protective of his bandmembers, they had become his family after all, but little Seunghyun was a special case.

He’d always try his best to pick up his phone or be there for the younger one, no matter how obnoxious he could be. In the end, he would always smile and shake his head at Seungri’s silliness. Over the years their dynamics had of course changed a bit, too. At first, he had teased him at any given moment, leaving the youngest flustered and sulking. But once Seungri got a bit older and even was able to achieve a CEO position, he pulled back a bit. He felt immensely proud of their youngest member and even though he had matured throughout the years, a good teasing and gentle bullying when he got a bit too carried away always helped him to remember not to overstep any boundaries.

Seungyhun was sipping at his glass, the low tunes of music echoing through the room as he leaned back on the couch and made himself comfortable in a lying position. His eyes roamed over all the different pieces of furniture in his house, all the toys which were carefully placed on bookshelves and everything else he had collected over the years of living here. Suddenly his eyes lingered a moment too long on one of his paintings. It was the “Double Basketball Orchid State ll” by Jonas Wood and one of Jiyong’s all-time favourite paintings. He still remembered the day when he finally got his hands on this piece and send a quick picture to Jiyong. Both of them had been to Jonas’ exhibitions before and had enjoyed themselves immensely. The reply he had gotten from the younger one, made him crack up. Jiyong had send various emojis, some of them being angry, crying and some were smiling and had hearts as eyes, followed by “I hate you so much right now” written in bold letters and a “You better let me come over soon so I can stare at it and envy you even more you bastard” with a heart at the end of the sentence.

Thinking of the devil and he shall appear.

He was still thinking about Jiyong and the painting when his phone buzzed next to him on his coffee table and he reached for it.

 

Jiyong [20:04]  
“Hyuung, you already back from Germany? 0:  
Why didn’t you call me and let me know ~  
You better not be sulking alone at home again,  
drinking wine that is way too expensive...”

Jiyong [20:04]  
“Without me, that is...-___-”

 

Seunghyun chuckled at his leader. Okay, yes. He had just gotten back from the airport about an hour ago, took a quick shower and was now sitting on his sofa in one of his favourite pyjamas and possibly was drinking wine that was a bit more expensive than necessary, but he defiantly wasn’t sulking. He was simply a bit jetlagged from the flight and the past weeks were still heavy inside his bones and he wasn’t really up to a huge gathering with his bandmembers right now, even though he had missed them terribly. He needed to recharge his batteries first.

 

Seunghyun [20:05]  
“Oh, please I never sulk v:  
..besides, you love my “too expensive wine”,  
whenever you visit I need to restock my collection,  
because you drink all of it!”

 

Jiyong [20:05]  
“Hyuuung, I am not that bad!  
And I only drink so much, because it really tastes good.  
If you would invite me to your place more often,  
I wouldn’t be so starved for good wine and you wouldn’t  
have to fear me drinking all of it you bastard…-__-”

 

Another chuckle broke through his lips. Jiyong would normally not shy away to demand to meet up or something like that, when he felt neglected, but strangely enough never with him. It had been like that ever since they were younger. He would always try to find an excuse to visit him, mainly because he feared he would annoy Seunghyun, which, truth to be spoken, had never been the case.  
Okay, sometimes their fiery leader could get a little too much, but he would always try to respect Seunghyun’s boundaries as best as he could. Even when it pained him.

 

Jiyong [20:05]  
“-anyways, you better not be tired, I wanna see you.”

 

It took him a bit by surprise that this time around Jiyong was being more forward than usually.

He knew Jiyong had missed him during his absence, all of them had, but he hadn’t realized how much actually. But he really didn’t feel like going out right now and that’s what they ended up doing most of the time. They would all gather at a fancy bar and drink a little too much and laughing a little too loud and it would always attract beautiful women in tight dresses and a too much make-up. It wasn’t that Seunghyun didn’t like the attention, it was simply too draining for his taste. He enjoyed quiet evenings at home.

 

Seunghyun [20:07]  
“Hyung doesn’t want to go out today…TT  
I am still tired from the flight. I have a lot of free time anyways,  
now that our promotion time is over and the movie is done.  
The premier is going to be at the end of next month,  
we can go out to drink many times.”

 

Jiyong [20:08]  
“Hyung, I wasn’t talking about going out. I meant it when  
I said that I want to see you, can’t I simply come over to your place  
and we drink some wine and just laze around like old times?  
We haven’t done that in so long and I really miss it.”

 

It was true. Back then when they were younger, most of their free days were either spent shopping with Seunghyun carrying all of Jiyong’s bags, or at their dorm, lying around and just being lazy shits and watching TV all day. Seunghyun had even started to watch all these terrible period dramas, because of the younger one. Even though he would never admit it, he had fallen in love with quiet some of the shows, and enjoyed spending quality time with one of his best friends in his life.  
But both of them had to grow up and became terribly busy. Photoshootings, interviews, fashion shows, concerts, you name it. Plus, Jiyong was always invited to fancy parties and even though he didn’t want to go half of the time, he was forced to in order to keep up a certain appearance.

 

Seungyhun [20:09]  
“Only if you promise not to drink all my wine, sure.  
Oh, and bring me those delicious orange-chocolate cookies  
you had with you the last time, too, or I won’t let you inside.  
I am low on sugar in this house after being gone for two months TT”

 

Jiyong [20:09]  
“Whatever you want, _Turtle-Oppa_   !“

 

Seunghyun had to grin at that old nickname. It suddenly felt like they were back in their crampy dorm, only ever wearing hoodies and beanies and staying up way too late to talk about music and beatbox and rap together until Younbae came storming into their shared room to scold at them.

Those were the days, even though he didn’t know it back then.

Something different he didn’t know back then was, that those feelings he had been harbouring for his friend, were anything but platonic. The prickling feeling in his gut whenever someone else but him laid a hand around Jiyong’s neck didn’t mean nothing. All the times his heart would jump out of his chest when Jiyong would hug him in the morning, with his hair a total mess and still a bit clumsy from just waking up, was not normal among friends.

It took him a long time to realise that.

Back then he still firmly believed he was straight and that bisexuality wasn’t a thing at all. He was still dating that one girl, who he couldn’t quiet remember now, but he still remembered how devastated he had been back then when they broke it off, but not because she had been cheating on him with another man for months and eventually left him for the other man.

That only hurt his pride.

The fact that he didn’t even really care about his ex at that point, because he had been so focused on Jiyong all the time, made his skin crawl. He wasn’t ready to think about what this meant about his sexuality and most defiantly didn’t want to think what that meant for the friendship between the two of them, or even their careers. He had been a moody mess back then and he still feels sorry for being such an ass back then. It took him a year to finally understand that it wasn’t bad to feel that way about another man, but years and years of growing up with a religion that told him he’d go to hell for it made it hard for him. In the end, it was Daesung of all people, who sat him down and talked to him. He told him, he couldn’t keep on watching how his Hyung was killing himself like that and he eventually broke down and confessed everything. To say that Daesung was shocked, was the underestimation of the century, but what shocked Seungyhun even more was his reaction. He was silent for a few minutes, his eyebrows drawn together – almost like he was thinking rather hard about these new learned facts, until a soft smile spread across his lips and he told him that now that Seungyhun had told him how he felt about Jiyong, it actually was painfully obvious. A few weeks later he still wasn’t feeling much better, which is why Daesung talked to Youngbae as well, in order to cheer Seungyhun up and make him realize that there was nothing wrong with him.

He only left out the fact that Jiyong was Seunghyun’s crush. He didn’t felt like it was his place to tell and Seungyhun was secretly glad that he didn’t tell anyone else.

Afterwards it got better.  

Years went by and he was now comfortable to say that he was bisexual. Of course, he couldn’t really be out and proud about his sexuality, but he didn’t feel ashamed anymore. In the end, all of his bandmembers supported him. Jiyong even felt insulted by the fact that Seunghyun didn’t tell _him_ first, but Daesung. Seunghyun should have known that Jiyong would never have judged him about his sexuality, because _come on Hyung, I even have a Keith Haring tattoo on my arm and you know why I got it in the first place!_

It even went so far that Jiyong would try to set him up with other guys, but he declined every single time. It wasn’t like the guys weren’t attractive, no they were defiantly handsome, but they weren’t _Jiyong_ , but that wasn’t something he could just tell the other one so he kept his mouth shut and whenever he felt like hooking up with someone, they were women most of the time.

 

He was still in deep thoughts when his front door was being opened followed by an enthusiastic “Hyuuuung!” and slammed shut again with such a force Seunghyun was worried that one of his precious paintings would fall off its fastenings. Before he could open his mouth though, a grinning Jiyong stalked into his living room, holding three packets of his favourite cookies and various other sweets. His lips where stretched into one of his adorable, gummy smiles and his eyes were shining brightly.

“Did you rob one of the candy shops? You really didn’t have to get so many, Jiyong. I was only joking when I said that I wouldn’t let you inside.”

Seunghyun walked up the younger one who had made a beeline to his kitchen and was dumping all the cookies and sweets on the counter.

“Oh, I know, but I also know how whiny you get when you don’t have your sweets.”, he said while he turned to his Hyung and immediately wrapped his arms around the others torso and held him close in a warm hug. Seunghyun laid his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders as well and hugged him a bit closer, his left hand even falling onto the shorter man’s head, before both of them let go again.

“It’s good to have you back, Hyung.”

The huge smile never left his lips and Seungyhun felt a familiar warmth in his chest again.

“It’s good to be back.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Seungyhun watched as Jiyong began to raid his wine-stock. He carefully placed two bottles and two glasses on a tray, together with one package of Seunghyun’s cookies and walked, with the tray in his hands, into the living room again, followed by his Hyung.

It didn’t take long for them to fall into pleasant conversation. They talked about all the things they had experienced during the past two months, while they were apart. Jiyong even told him about all the things his sister was up to these days or how his cat had been a mayor bitch during these past few weeks, because Jiyong had wanted to cuddle with it a bit more than usual, but got scratched and snarled at as a thanks.

Two hours went by like that in a blur and they had already downed a bottle each. Seunghyun felt the pleasant warmness in his cheeks of being a bit tipsy and he felt a lazy smile stretch across his lips as Jiyong stood up, a bit wobbly, and made his way to the kitchen only to grab two more bottles and placed them next to the tray on the coffee table before he flopped down on the couch again.

 

“Let’s play a game. Do you know _Never Have I Ever_?”

 

Seunghyun did know the game rather well, they had played it lots of times when they were still in the dorm together, but the devilish smirk on Jiyong’s lips told him, he had something else planned.

 

“Of course, I know it, we used to play it all the time. Remember? We would always try our best to make Younbae or Daesung blush, it was hilarious.”

“Yeah, I still remember those days, it was awesome.” Another smile tucked at his lips, his tongue darted out and slowly swept along his upper lip. “How about we spice things up a bit?”

 

Seunghyun knew that look on the youngers face and he knew there was no getting away from this.

 

“Fine, how do you want to play this?”

 

“Well”, he reached for both their glasses and filled them with more wine, “how about we play the dirty version? You know, where we talk about more explicit stuff. You are always so wound up about your private life, it’s almost like I don’t know you! Which is actually kind of unfair, when you practically know all about my sex life.”

“Defending myself, I have to say, that I only know way too much about your sex life, because you never shut up about all the random hook-ups you had and you just love to talk about sex in general, you little sex freak.”, Seunghyung pushed his shoulder playfully – the grin back on his face.

“I am not that bad! I don’t talk about my sex life that much, just sex in general, that is a difference!”

“Whatever you say, princess. Let’s get this started before I change my mind.”

 

A huge smile spread across Jiyong’s face and he leaned back against the couch.

 

“Alright, you start.”

  
“Okay..let’s start with something simple. I don’t want to scare your virgin ears.”

He earned a punch to his shoulder for that.

“Alright, then I won’t get too easy on you..hmm..Never have I ever gotten off or felt aroused to the thought of someone watching me while I was touching myself or while having sex.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Redness immediately shot to Jiyong’s face and he took a sip from his glass.

Seunghyun only grinned in return as he waited for the next question.

 

“Never have I ever fingered someone – or been fingered – during a movie, in the back of a taxi..or on an airplane!”

 

Damn.

 

Seunghyun took a sip of his wine, not daring to look Jiyong in the eyes.

 

“No way! What happened? Come on, where did it happen and who was on the receiving end?”

The older one gulped. He knew this would get very personal, very soon.

“We didn’t agree to having to tell the story, didn’t we? Sorry, I don’t kiss and tell unlike other people.”

“Then we agree to it now, come on, spill it! I want some details Mr.Choi!”

 

The older sighed in defeat.

 

“Alright. It was during a movie and no I was not the one who got fingered, I am not really on the receiving end, but the other person got fingered. End of the story.”

 

Jiyong immediately pushed out his lower lip and sulked.

“Hyung you are no fun. You just told the story like you would tell me to go grocery shopping for you and you are listing all the ingredients I need to buy..”

“Well, too bad. Now is my turn again.”

Jiyong crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to sulk a bit, but his posture betrayed him and told Seunghyun that he really wanted to continue this game.

“Never have I ever fantasized about role play and wanted to try it with someone.”

The younger bit his lip as he shyly took a gulp from his glass. His cheeks were burning right now and it was defiantly not only a side effect of the alcohol in his system.

“Oh, really Ji? What a dirty boy you are, what fantasies do you have? And yes, you can’t back out of this you need to tell me, I had to tell you, too.”

His tone was teasingly and he maybe enjoyed Jiyong’s embarrassment a little bit too much. Jiyong was squirming next to him on the couch and nervously played with the hem of his shirt and Seungyhun was about to give up to get Jiyong open up about his fantasies as he finally opened his mouth.

 

“Actually, there are quite a lot of things I’d like to try..like..when your partner gets a little more rough than usual and you don’t get to say what is going to happen? Like, I don’t know..being tied up and slapped around a bit..I-I really would like to try that someday.”

Seunghyun didn’t know if it was either the alcohol in his blood that clouded his vision or if he was starting to see things, but he could swear that a shiver just went through Jiyong’s body.

“I also like being told what to do..and being called a good boy.”

His eyes snapped up to the other man’s eyes and he couldn’t help but stare at him. Sure, he knew that Jiyong enjoyed sex a lot, but he wouldn’t have expected the other to have fantasies and urges like that.

Or maybe he did.

There were many occasions where he had thought about these scenarios. Jiyong being tied up with handcuffs on his knees, his breath coming out in short, heated huffs with his face flushed from arousal and desire as he stared up at him with big eyes and-

Seunghyun tried to shake off that imagine in his head, or otherwise he would defiantly get hard. He already felt the heat crawling downwards and he silently cursed himself for it.

 

“Why haven’t you tried any of it yet? I mean, there are probably lots of people out there who would love to do that to you..” _Me included_ “You would just have to go out there.”

 

Jiyong was still staring at his lap, an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s not…It’s not that easy, Hyung. Those kinds of things require trust between the two people involved and I also have to be able to be submissive to my partner.”, he continued to play with the hem of his shirt, “Most of the time when I am with someone they just try to put on a show, but aren’t really dominating me and I could never be submissive like I want to be to someone who doesn’t know how to take control..and I think my partner would have to be male, too. I want to be with someone who is taller and also bigger than me in stature and manhandles me, too.”

His face was on fire by now. His shoulders were hunched downwards and his upper body curled up. Jiyong couldn’t even lift his gaze and look at Seungyhun. Was it really that hard for him to admit that he wanted to try something kinkier than the typical vanilla sex? And even with a man-

Seunghyun halted in his movement completely. His mouth gaped open a bit as he continued to stare at his leader.

Did he just hear that right? The frustratingly oh-so straight Kwon Jiyong wanted to try something sexual with another man? Seunghyun’s mind immediately went into overdrive and his heart started to pump so fast in his chest he was afraid it might give out.

“Well. There are quite a lot of men out there who would absolutely love to see you on your knees.” _I can’t believe I am saying this too him right now.._ “I mean, who wouldn’t want to push you down and dominate you?” _Fucking hell, this was too much, I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t be too obvious or else-_

Seunghyun’s train of thoughts were disturbed by Jiyong who finally looked up to him. His eyes were shining in a new light, one he had never seen before, and he bit lips again, before throwing a shy smile in his direction. His hair was falling in his face as he shyly turned his head down, only to look up at his Hyung again and Seunghyun had the urge to push it aside.

But he held himself back.

He didn’t dare to jump to conclusions. He couldn’t risk 15 years of friendship just like that.

 

“Thank you, Hyung.”

 

Jiyong’s voice was softer than usual, as well as his gaze.

 

Seunghyun unwillingly broke the moment between the two of them, coughing a bit to get his head back out of the gutter and thought about the next question. But easier said than done. His thoughts were still occupied by a submissive Jiyong, on his knees, begging for him to allow him to suck him off-

 

“Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about one of my bandmembers and jerked off to it.”

 

This little shit.

 

Seunghyun darted his tongue out and swept it over his upper lip in an annoyed manner, shaking his head lightly as he reached for his glass again.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jiyong grinning like a madman.

 

Oh, this little shit.

“Well..?”, Jiyong was bouncing up and down next to him, eager to hear the story behind his Hyung’s confession. He almost acted like a small kid, was jumping around in excitement, because they were promised sweets.

“Oh fuck you…this is embarrassing and awkward.”

“More embarrassing and awkward than my confession of wanting to be fucked into the mattress by a man?”

Jiyong wasn’t giving him any quarter.

“Wait, you never said anything about actually getting fucked into the next week by another man. Do you really-“

“Stop changing the subject! I already answered my question, now it’s your turn. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?”

Jiyong continued to stare at him, his brows drawn together, making his glare almost frightening.

Almost.

If he wouldn’t be blushing.

 

Seunghyun simply chuckled at the other’s behaviour he couldn’t help but wanting to tease him a little bit more.

“Oh, really? It’s not polite to answer a question with another question. You defiantly do not deserve to be called a good boy, oh no, not at all. If I would have any saying in this I would have you spread over my lap in no time and teach you some discipline you are clearly lacking.”

He had attempted to lighten the mood a bit and to possibly save himself from having to indirectly confess to the other man. Seunghyun was always the one who cracked jokes and didn’t realize he was taking it a bit too far, a very annoying trait he had developed thanks to their maknae.

It was only when Jiyong tensed up and didn’t dare to move a single muscle that he realized that maybe, _maybe_ , he had taken his teasing a bit too far once again.

His gaze remained on the younger one, not knowing how else to react.

He watched him carefully.

The way the younger one gently swayed – almost like he was being pulled forward by an invisible force – and bit his lips, the way he was sitting on his knees with his hands in his lap and his fingers pulled into fists and held onto the material of his too tight jeans. The way his eyes were silently begging him for something he didn’t dare to voice.

Seunghyun inhaled sharply as he saw desire flare in the other man’s eyes.

 

Fuck this.

 

No amount of self-discipline could save him right now.

 

“Jiyong”, his voice dropped even lower than usual, sending another shiver through the younger one, and Seunghyun carefully placed his glass on the table in front of them. He leaned back and studied if the other’s posture had changed, but it hadn’t.

 

“Be a good boy and get on my lap.”

 

He saw the way Jiyong’s hips moved forward and he pressed his tights together, before he eagerly got up from his kneeling position and threw himself onto Seunghyun’s lap. The moment their crotches touched a small whimper escaped the younger one. He was holding onto his own hands, which were drawn tight towards his chest.

His whole body was trembling.

Seunghyun carefully placed his hands on the other man’s tights and let his thumbs draw soothing circles into the muscles underneath his jeans. He could clearly feel how excited Jiyong was already. The hardness of his erection digging into his own dick made his head sway.

 

“Jiyong, I need you to relax.”

 

His hands wandered up and down his tights until they reached the sides of his abdomen and he continued to carefully massage him, digging his fingers a bit deeper into the muscles every now and then.

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you? You want to please your Oppa and be good for him, don’t you?”

Jiyong’s body finally relaxed against him and he slowly placed his shaking hands on top of Seunghyun’s chest – only to bite his lips once again when he felt the hard pecs underneath the shirt. He fanatically nodded and his hips immediately started to press down more, his breathing quickened when Seunghyun grabbed his hips and started to slowly move his hips against the hardening bulge in his pants.

The older one sat up, pulling Jiyong even closer until the younger one could place his arms behind Seunghyun’s neck and buried his hands in his soft, thick hair. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were breathing each other’s air.

 It was addicting as hell seeing the other one like this.

 

Before he let things out of hand though, he reached for his glass and raised it to his lips – taking another gulp from the fine wine.

 

“Yes, I have had fantasies about a specific member of our group for quite some time now.”

Seunghyun carefully placed the glass back onto the coffee table. The wine still had a bit of an effect on him and loosened his tongue – otherwise he would have never been able to speak so freely as he did in the next moment.

 

“To be more specific, about my leader – I think about what it would be like to simply hold him, to kiss him goodnight, before we go to bed or to kiss him senseless before we leave my house in the morning. What it would be like to simply hold him on a cold, winter morning and snuggle with him under a thick blanket, before his beloved cat annoys us out of the bed, because we need to feed him – or what it would be like to finally confess my love to him after all these years of secretly admiring and loving him so much it nearly drove me nuts over the years from afar, even when we are so close most of the time.”

 

Jiyong stared at him with glassy eyes, filled with so many emotions Seunghyun had to force himself not to look away – it felt too pure and too good to be true. His hand reached up to his mouth and nose, covering them like he usually did when he felt flustered or embarrassed, while he continued to stare at his Hyung, with cheeks as red as the wine they were drinking. He was about to open his mouth and say something, when Seunghyun continued to speak.

 

“But sometimes I also think about other things.”  

A well familiar tone of mischief back in his voice.

 

“About what it would be like to finally have him for myself, to have his naked body so close to mine that we can feel each other’s heartbeats, or what it would be like if I would finally have him on my lap, legs spread and looking at me with so much affection that it would make my head dizzy.”

 

Jiyong inhaled sharply behind his hand and finally dropped it back down. Their foreheads were still touching and it would have been the easiest thing just to close the remaining distance between them and kiss him desperately like he had been wanting and craving for for the past years.

 

But he didn’t move a single muscle.

 

Instead, he continued to whisper dirty things to his leader.

 

“I also think about what it would be like to have him under me, arms tied to my headboard and completely dazed, because I am doing all these devilish things to him with my tongue.” To underline his desires, Seunghyun let his tongue slowly glide over his lips as he continued to stare at Jiyong.

The tension between them was almost unbearable. Seunghyun had never felt this hot in his life before, the blood in his veins pumping so fast though them that it almost sounded like angry drums, pounding in his head and chest – his head felt light as Jiyong started to rotate his hips against his own again. He could even feel the wet spot of Jiyong’s hard dick leaking precum through his own pants.

 

It was driving him mad.

 

“I want to have him begging for me, screaming my name as I continue to fuck into his tight little hole, hitting that one spot over and over again until he doesn’t even remember his own name. I want to cause him the best _la petite mort_ he ever had. I want to be so good to him that whoever follows after me, won’t ever even be in the same _category_ or the same _level_ as I have been on.”

A whimper left Jiyong’s throat as he desperately tried to sit still on Seunghyun’s lap, but the intense stare, the sound of his voice – so deep and deliciously haunting and rough as gravel, was too much for him. He couldn’t hold back the sharp intakes of breaths, which seemed to quicken each passing moment as Seunghyun continued to talk dirty to him. He couldn’t stop his hips from pressing down, causing his rock-hard erection to press against the denim of his jeans. His pants and thrusts only started to increase by each moment, heat building up so fast and all-consuming until he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. Jiyong’s fingers digged into the thin material of Seunghyun’s shirt as he continued to fuck and rut against him desperately.

“I want to tell him how good he is, how proud I am of my boy for taking his Hyung’s cock so well, for making me feel so good too. I want to worship his body and have him cum over and over again until he can’t move anymore, I want-.”

Jiyong’s body suddenly tensed up – fingers so tight against Seunghyun’s chest that they would have probably left marks if his nails hadn’t been as blunt as they are. A shuddering waved rocked through his body and his head dibbed back, baring his throat to Seunghyun, pushing his whole body against the front of his abdomen until he collapsed against his hard chest, completely drained. He was gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath again, the wet spot at the front of his pants even bigger than before and Seunghyun couldn’t help but grin triumphantly at the fact that he had just managed to get Jiyong off with the mere strength of his voice.

He felt Jiyong’s hot breath licking at the side of his throat and his pants grew even tighter.

 

Seunghyun waited a few more moments until Jiyong had seemingly calmed down from his euphoric high, before he started to speak again.

 

“I don’t recall allowing you to cum yet. Are you trying to displease me?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I-“

Jiyong frantically pushed himself away from Seunghyun’s chest, his eyes filled with panic as he looked at the older man, his blush reaching from his cheeks down to his throat by now.

 

“Get up and strip. I want to have you bent over my lap naked to show you what happens when you misbehave.”

 

He had never seen the younger man move so quickly in his life before. Jiyong reached hastily for his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers, his own cum was still sticking to his now soft cock and dripped down at the tip – down his smooth thighs and covering some parts of the bold letters of his tattoos. Next, his shirt went flying somewhere in the living room. He really didn’t care where it landed, all what mattered now was pleasing Seunghyun. As fast and as good as possible.

 

As soon as Jiyong was naked, Seunghyun had his hands on him. Grabbing him roughly and throwing him onto the couch, causing him to gasp loudly as he fell onto his chest, his ass sticking into the air -presenting himself to the older man like an open buffet. Seungyhun immediately kneeled behind him, his hands reaching for the soft globes of Jiyong’s ass, massaging them and kneading them with his broad palms and long fingers until he heard soft moans slipping from the other’s lips.

His hands reached for Jiyong’s pants and he carefully untangled his leather belt from the hoops, folding it in half and slapped it once against his open palm, making Jiyong jump slightly at the obscene noise of leather smacking against skin.

The younger one was now looking over his shoulder, his hair a tousled mess and eyes as big as of a dear caught in the headlights as he eagerly waited for Seunghyun to make the next move.

 

“I am going to punish you now. You are going to count and thank me properly for each blow – do you understand?”

Jiyong’s gaze was lowered – his eyes fixed on the black leather belt in sturdy hands.

A slap of the belt against his thigh drew him back to reality – a load gasp leaving his lips and his eyes darted up to Seunghyun’s immediately.

“I asked, do you understand?”

 

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

Jiyong bowed his head down until his cheek was resting against the soft cushions of the couch, his ass wriggling in anticipation. He spread his thighs a bit more and Seungyhun had to hold back a groan at the submissive position and the maddingly view which came along with it.

 

The first blow was not as hard Seunghyun wanted to go, but he knew he had to work Jiyong up a bit, before he would be able to receive a proper punishment.

 

“O-one. Thank you, Sir.”

 

Another slap, this time harsher than before, causing Jiyong to gasp loudly against the cushions and his hips started to roll along with the movement of the belt against his exposed skin.

“Two. Thank you, S-sir.”

 

By the fifth, harsh slap against Jiyong’s buttocks he couldn’t hold back his pathetic moans and curses as Seungyhun increased the strength of the blows each time, leaving his butt with beautiful rosy and red marks of the belt. His dick was rock-hard again and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Jiyong’s makeup was a mess as well. The dark eyeliner around his eyes was smudged down to his cheeks and his sweaty bangs stuck to his face. His eyes were unfocussed and rolled back into his head with each new slap.

By the tenth slap, Jiyong’s voice was so hoarse from moaning, groaning and whimpering that Seungyhun nearly missed the whispered “Ten. Thank you, Sir.”.

The older man let the belt drop back to the floor and reached for the panting mess on his couch. He carefully manoeuvred him so he was laying on his back and he nearly came in his pants as his gaze met Jiyong’s.

He had never in his life seen someone look at him so utterly devoted. Seungyhun felt a sudden wave of heat and possessiveness wash through his body and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

His hands started to wander again and he couldn’t help himself but to grab Jiyong’s red face with one of his hands and finally press his lips against the other ones. They were full and softer than anything he could have possibly imagined. His thumb carefully traced the soft pattern of his skin while he continued to kiss Jiyong. The kiss tasted like everything and nothing he had ever imagined at the same time. He poured all his desire, his love and affection into it and got absolute devotion, neediness and something he couldn’t quite name yet in return. 

 

It took the other one a few seconds before he was able to react. He almost shyly nipped at Seunghyun’s lower lip – seemingly afraid he might fuck things up, but the innocent behaviour of him only turned the older on even more.

Their movements got more desperate as the minutes went by – tongues battling against each other until Seunghyun bullied his tongue inside the other one’s mouth. Fists curled into fabrics and was being pulled harshly, hands moved up and down their bodies – mapping out every little detail of their still clothed bodies, tongue and teeth joining their heated kisses as they tried to get even closer to each other.

Seunghyun’s blood was pumping so fast through his veins, it almost felt like he was tripping, high on Jiyong’s taste, his erratic breaths, his cute, whiny noises that left his throat whenever he would thrust forward and press their lower bodies closer. God, it was intoxicating.

 

When shaky fingers buried themselves into Seunghyun’s thick hair, he carefully took Jiyong’s legs and placed them tightly around his waist.

 

“Hold on tight.”

 

Jiyong immediately pressed closer to Seunghyun, his arms locking tight behind the other man’s head as he was being lifted from the couch and carried to the bedroom.   

As soon as they entered the room, Seunghyun slammed the door shut with his foot as he carefully laid the younger one down on the soft comforter of his bed. His eyes lingered at the shy smile Jiyong threw in his direction, before he reached for the night stand, grabbing lube and condoms and threw them next to Jiyong on the bed. Before he joined Jiyong on the bed though, he quickly disappeared into his walk-in closet, only to come back with a deep red tie in his hands.

With powerful movements, he crawled his way up the bed, never breaking eye contact – almost like a predator stalking it’s pray. Jiyong moved back until he reached the top of the bed and laid down. Seunghyun was above him within seconds – his smooth lips capturing the other ones as he possessively grabbed his hips again, making him weak in his knees.

 

“Hold up your arms.”

 

Jiyong arms flew up to the edge of the mattress, holding onto it with a nervous gleam in his eyes as he watched Seunghyun tie the soft material around his wrists and secured him at the bars of the headboard.  To make sure, the knot was not too tight or too lose he tried to break free from it, but failed. The tie was just perfectly tied – not too lose so he could actually slip free and just tight enough that he felt the fine bones in his wrist work against the material.

Seungyhun leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

How long had he dreamed about this exact situation?  


Jiyong, ass spanked in a beautiful red, lips bitten and so deliciously swollen with a beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck and chest. His eyes roamed over his body and he couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation.

The younger man’s hair was a mess and his ribcage was expanding and contracting with sharp puffs of breathing. His hands gripped the solid material of the bed’s headboard tightly as he tried not to squirm under Seunghyun’s intense stare. His nipples were hard and practically begged to be sucked and abused with his lips and tongue, his cock was rock-hard again, had been ever since the leather of the belt had struck down on his soft skin. A beautiful mess.

Seunghyun reached for his shirt and pants and removed them without hesitation. He wanted to feel the other man’s hot skin on his own, to feel his frantic heartbeat drumming against his own.

He immediately darted forward and licked over the erect nubs, his tongue playing with the soft skin until he felt it getting even harder and then he _sucked._ Teeth digged into them and he couldn’t stop. Jiyong’s skin tasted like heaven – sweet and salty from thin layer of sweat. His tongue darted out again and again, playing with the sensitive skin and by the desperate mewling noise Jiyong tried to hold back he knew he was doing something right. He switched to the other nub.  
His hands were gliding along the muscles in his thighs, which were still stick from the dried cum, but he really wasn’t bothered by it at all. Quite the contrary.

 Seunghyun worked his way up again, placing butterfly kisses at the exposed skin of Jiyong’s collarbones and neck, small kitten licks that were driving the younger one mad with need. His hot tongue slid along his pulse and starting to suck again – leaving deep red marks all over Jiyong’s neck, who whaled in pleasure and locked his legs around Seunghyun’s waist again. His erected cock pressing against his abs and leaking precum on him. More marks, this time with tongue and _teeth,_ were placed on each side of his neck and bellow his ear.

 

“Seunghyun, p-please..”

 

Jiyong was close to sobbing. He couldn’t deal with the sensory overload anymore, but Seunghyun was not even close to stopping his ministration. Instead, he slipped down Jiyong’s lean body, stopping right at his thighs and buried his teeth in them. Another loud, breathless moan echoed through the room and Jiyong desperately spread his legs to give Seungyhun more room to move and pleasure him.

 

“Your thighs are so beautiful, all covered on your own cum.” He grabbed the man’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, a soft pillow underneath his back to have better access to his object of desire. His lips trailing down each side, leaving even more love bites at the inside of his leader’s thighs, which were shaking by now. Seunghyun made a point of caressing, touching and fondling him _everywhere_ , but the place he so desperately wanted to be touched.

Jiyong was trashing from side to side, as much as the bound wrists allowed him to at the moment, tears of pleasure already falling down his cheeks as he sobbed for air.

  
“Pl-please .. Oppa, please!”

 

His voice was merely a whiny whisper as he tried to pull Seunghyun closer to his dick with the heels of his feet pressing at his back, but he wouldn’t move an inch.

Instead, he moved back again and reached for the lube and condoms.

 

“Oh no, you weren’t behaving earlier, only good boys get to have a feel of my tongue. You on the other hand, are only allowed to come on my cock. No touching otherwise – understood?”  


Another desperate whale, but Jiyong nodded.

 

Seunghyun opened the cap of the lube bottle and poured some of the clear liquid in his hands, warming it up, before he tossed the bottle aside and spread Jiyong’s legs further apart.

His hole was already twitching eagerly, and if Seunghyun wouldn’t have been so hard it was at the border of hurting, he’d take special care of it with his tongue.

Lubed fingers found their way to the hole, one circling the puckered opening before being pushed inside. The second finger followed shortly and Seunghyun started to spread them slightly, making enough room for a third one. Sighs of pleasure escaped parted lips as he started to push deeper inside the hot cavern and didn’t stop until the tip of his fingers brushed over a hardened spot, which caused Jiyong to arch his back so beautifully Seunghyun pushed his finger even harder and harder against his prostate. His whole body was so tensed from pleasure Jiyong even held in his breath, trying desperately not to cum, but it was getting harder and harder not to. Precum was already leaking down his cock, down his balls and onto the sheets. 

 

“Please, fuck me Seunghyun. Make me yours.”

 

His eyes were screwed shut, his hips trying to move away from the ongoing abuse of Seunghyun’s fingers against his prostate.

 

Suddenly something snapped inside Seunghyun. He couldn’t wait anymore to finally get inside Jiyong. He withdrew his fingers, ignoring the frustrated groans of Jiyong, and grabbed the condom, rolling it onto his aching member and lubed himself up, before he lined himself up with Jiyong. The tip already brushing against the hole as he grabbed his legs again and placed them on his shoulders, making access way easier than before, and finally pushed inside until he bottomed out.

A shuddered moan escaped both of their lips and Seunghyun didn’t wait to build up a rhythm, but started to thrust inside the hot body underneath him. The grip on Jiyong’s waist so hard, it was probably going to leave bruises.

But all Seunghyun can think about is this white pleasure running through his body, so intense like nothing he has ever felt before. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jiyong. His head thrown back and lightly knocking against the headboard with every powerful thrust and pushing him further up the mattress, making the whole bed move in sync with them and knocked against the wall.

The obscene sounds of wet skin slapping against each other and the load moans and filled the room.

 

“Fuck, if you could see yourself right now, Baby.” Seunghyun whispered breathlessly as he leaned forward, their chests nearly touching as he continues to fuck into the younger man. Jiyong’s knees nearly touched the sheets of the bed, folding him almost in half. He tried his best to meet Seunghyung’s hard thrust, but was not able duo to their current position, which was why he gave up and simply took all Seunghyun had to offer.

Seunghyun grabbed his hips, angling them up just right, hitting that one spot, that caused Jiyong to see stars, dead-on. Curses and hoarse “uh-uh-uh” moans left his lips as the wind was being knocked out of his lungs witch each powerful thrust.

 

It doesn’t take him long to beg again. The friction of Seunghyun’s stomach gliding against his achingly hard cock, extra wet and slick from the precum, was enough to drive him mad. He was tripping so close to the edge, he could already feel the dizziness of looking down the great high – but just _so_ out of reach.

 

“Please, please, please-“, he didn’t have the strength to continue, instead mindless whines and curses escaped him. His eyes were already rolling back in his head and he bared his beautiful throat again.

Seungyhun couldn’t help himself, but to reach up with one hand and grabbed Jiyong’s delicate neck. He felt his breath hitch under his sturdy palm, as he continuously applied pressure to the sides of his neck – causing the blood to flow slower and results in the desired dizziness. He knew he has found another one of Jiyong’s kinks when his mouth fell open, his facial expression going completely slack.

Another wave of animalistic desire shot through his spine and spread through his body and he couldn’t stop fucking himself even deeper inside him, the muscles already twitching so tight it got almost impossible to continue to fuck into him, but he didn’t back down – not when their release was so close to reach. Seunghyun could already feel the tight knot in his gut pulling tighter and tighter, the familiar dizziness, the blood rushing loudly through his veins and his rapid heartbeat in his chest.

He let go of Jiyong’s throat, only to grab his hips with both hands again and hoisted him up. His upper body pressed down as he continued to suck and nibble at the other man’s chest.

 

“Jiyong, come for me.”

 

It was like a spell was finally lifted from his body. High pitched moan after moan bounced off the walls as Jiyong finally came in thick shots of cum, covering the both of them. His dick twitching as wave after wave of pleasure washed through his body until he collapsed back onto the bed.

Seunghyun had continued to thrust and just at the moment Jiyong finally came, the knot in his stomach snapped and release crashed through him. His hips snapping forward so fast and hard as he worked them both through their orgasms, milking himself dry and then collapsed on top of Jiyong.

 

His head was spinning so much he didn’t even realize he was probably crushing Jiyong with his extra weight. Only when his nerve ends finally stopped buzzing and his heart rate calmed down, he realized that his whole body was lying on top of the younger man, who was still a panting mess.

He quickly got up. Wincing when he felt the already drying cum sticking to both of their abdomen. Seunghyun reached up to Jiyong’s still bound wrists and carefully untied him. He was about to get up and get a warm washing cloth to clean them up and a lotion for the bruises along Jiyong’s wrists and butt, when he felt skinny arms cling to him and pulling him closer.

 

Confused, he looked down and the sight that greeted him, knocked momentarily the air out of his lungs. Jiyong was looking up at him with big eyes, which were still a bit unfocused and dizzy, with red cheeks and an unsure look on his face. He looked just like when they were just kids and he’d snuggled up to him at night, when homesickness was hitting him hard, or whenever he wasn’t sure which decision would be the best for them.

Seungyhun was immediately by his side again and pulled him close to his body. A careful hand stroking through his still damp hair as he muttered soothing words to him. He didn’t know what the emotion he had just seen in Jiyong’s eyes meant, yet, but he sure as hell wouldn’t get up and leave when Jiyong was feeling so vulnerable.  

 

Minutes passed in silence until Jiyong’s breathing had finally calmed down and a certain awareness was back in his body. He was still holding tightly onto Seunghyun, though, not daring to let go.

 

 

“Hyung?”, Jiyong’s voice sounded so soft and insecure it almost broke Seunghyun’s heart.

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Did you really mean it, when you said you love me?” Jiyong had pulled away from Seunghyun’s tight embrace and looked him directly into the eyes. Seunghyun suddenly felt like someone had dropped cement blocks onto his chest and he forgot how to breath. Would Jiyong believe him if he would deny it? After the passionate sex they just had? Seunghyun still didn’t believe that he was anything more than just a good friend to Jiyong, someone who he could have casual sex with, someone who would understand him and his desires, someone who would-

But then he saw hope gleaming in Jiyong’s eyes. Blooming like flower at the beginning of spring and he didn’t care about the possible consequences of maybe fucking up a lifelong friendship.

 

“I love you with all my heart, Jiyong. Have loved you for a long time now, but I never knew how to bring it up to you without fearing to ruin our friendship-“

 

Seungyhun didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Jiyong lunged himself at him. Lips pressed against lips in an all-consuming kiss. It was featherlight, but filled with so much love, Seunghyun felt tears prickle inside his eyes.

 

They continued to kiss one another, not like the passionate kisses they had shared about an hour earlier, but shy, sweet kisses. Nibbling at each other’s lip, as if they hadn’t just fucked each other’s brains out.

 

Jiyong carefully took Seunghyun’s face into his hands and held it, gazing at him with a goofy smile on his lips.

 

“I love you, too, Seunghyun.”


End file.
